ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 4
Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 4 is the fourth of a five part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON", PART 4! The Ghostbusters and their Autobot allies search the greater New York City area for the missing ghost of Starscream-and discover something much worse has been drawn to Earth. Can our heroes overcome this evil ectoplasmic entity before it utterly annihilates everything in order to achieve its ends? Find out in the penultimate chapter of this team up for the ages: TRANSFORMERS/GHOSTBUSTERS "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON" #4!Previews World Transformers/Ghostbusters #4 page 6/21/19 Cast Autobots *Ectotron *Optimus Prime Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Decepticons *Starscream *Megatron *Shockwave *Soundwave Kremzeek Kremzeek Sprite Electric Ghost Equipment Ecto-1 Ecto-Gyro Trap P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Warehouse Grosbeak Generating Station Cybertron Development On February 18, 2019, an edited version of Dan Schoening's connected covers was revealed.io9 "Exclusive: The Ghostbusters Are Teaming Up With the Transformers to Save the World" 2/18/19 On February 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the single version of the Issue #4 cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/19 On May 9, 2019, Erik Burnham wrote a joke for Optimus Prime and hinted at being halfway done with the script.erikburnham Tweet #1 5/9/19erikburnham Tweet #2 5/9/19 On May 13, 2019, Erik Burnham finished the script for Issue #4.erikburnham Tweet 5/13/19 On June 3, 2019, Dan Schoening read the script.erikburnham Tweet 6/3/19 On July 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted some teasers from the issue.TomWaltz Tweet 7/22/19 On August 9, 2019, Erik Burnham posted a panel of Peter talking to Optimus Prime.erikburnham Tweet 8/9/19 On August 12, 2019, Erik Burnham posted a panel of Optimus, Ectotron, and the Ghostbusters firing their throwers.erikburnham Tweet 8/12/19 On September 2, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a shot of Optimus Prime.Luis Delgado instagram 9/2/19 On September 3, 2019, a cover and 5 page preview was released.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Transformers/Ghostbusters #4" 9/3/19 On September 6, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Starscream being saved.Luis Delgado instagram 9/6/19 On September 9, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Starscream talking to a new threat.Luis Delgado instagram 9/9/19 On September 10, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Cybertron.Luis Delgado instagram 9/10/19 On September 11, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of everyone opening fire.Luis Delgado instagram 9/11/19 On September 12, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Kremzeek fighting back.Luis Delgado instagram 9/12/19 On September 13, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Kremzeek fighting Optimus.Luis Delgado instagram 9/13/19 On September 17, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of a ghost charging Kremzeek.Luis Delgado instagram 9/17/19 On September 18, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered 2 page spread of Decepticon ghosts.Luis Delgado instagram 9/18/19 On September 19, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a shot of Optimus Prime.Luis Delgado instagram 9/19/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUL190692. *Cover A **Devastator (robot form; Decepticon Constructicon combined) is the towering green and purple Transformer. **Laserbeak (bird and cassette form; Decepticon Mini-Cassette) is in front of Devastator's right knee and in mid-air between Devastator and Soundwave. **Skywarp (jet form; Decepticon) is above Devastator. **Cosmos (UFO form; Autobot) is right of Skywarp. **Predaking (robot form; Decepticon Predacons combined) is right of Cosmos. **Swoop (pterodactyl form; Autobot Dinobot) is left of Slimer's right arm. **Snarl (triceratops form; Autobot Dinobot) is left of Slimer's head. **Sky Lynx (dinoblast form; Autobot) is above Slimer. **Perceptor (robot form; Autobot) is in front of Devastator's right leg. **Mirage (robot form; Autobot) is right of Perceptor. **Skyfire (robot form; Autobot) is right of Mirage. **Bumblebee (robot form; Autobot) is right of Blitzwing. **Soundwave (robot form; Decepticon Chief Intelligence Commander) is right of Bumblebee. **Slimer **Thundercracker (F-15 Eagle form; Decepticon Seeker Commander) is right of Slimer. *Cover B **Ectotron and Optimus Prime appears with the Ghostbusters. **The POV of entities all around the Ghostbusters is reminiscent of the cover of the last volume of Time Life's series collection of The Real Ghostbusters. *Cover RI **The schematic is of Ectotron. *Page 1 **The narrator mentions the Ghostbusters' bust in Brooklyn and the discovery of Starscream's escape from last issue. **The narrator mentions the Firehouse. **Optimus Prime is now in the same color scheme as the Ecto-35 figure. **In panel 2, the satellite equipment is the energy disk component stolen at the start of the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". **In panel 2, the vehicle behind Ectotron is the Cage Car toy that accompanies the Playmobil Real Ghostbusters Egon Spengler figure that released on April 13, 2018. **In panel 2, the console right of Optimus has stills from: ***Left Top: The glimmer at the start of the Transformers season 1 (1984) title sequence. ***Left Bottom: The light blue "We know return to Transformers" (1984) commercial bumper featuring Starscream. ***Middle Top: Mount Saint Hilary in the Transformers season 1 (1984) title sequence. ***Middle Bottom: Schematic of a Skywarp's jet mode after he's the first scanned in The Ark in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1". ***Right Top: The blue "We will return to Transformers" (1985) commercial bumper featuring Omega Supreme. ***Right Bottom: The orange "We will return to Transformers (1984) commercial bumper featuring Optimus Prime. **In panel 3, the toolbox has stickers of: ***One of the unused No Ghost logos from production during the first movie. ***The WUGH logo from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". ***Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 3, by the Trap is the Mitsubishi Ghostbusters Halloween Crackers box. *Page 2 **Winston alludes to not believing in the supernatural before he joined the Ghostbusters. **Optimus Prime mentions the Spark. The Spark is the soul of a Transformer. **Peter mentions Janine Melnitz. **Peter mentions shrinking. Among the Transformers fans, it was often debated how the Transformers' sizes varied between their forms leading to the headcanon term subspace. The IDW canon refers to it as mass displacement. *Page 3 **Optimus mentions being vandalized and Peter's "When in Rome" quote from last issue. **Peter alludes to the 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am and wardrobe from the "Smokey and The Bandit" movies. **In panel 4, on the two monitors once again have stills from the Transformers animated series' commercial bumpers: ***Top: Commercial bumper featuring Trypticon (1986). ***Bottom: Commercial bumper featuring Shockwave (1985). *Page 4 **Peter exclaims "Dah!" like in the first movie. **The Ghostbusters work on equipment that Ectotron and Optimus have in their recent tie-in figures. *Page 5 **Like the Ghostbusters did in the first movie, Ectotron blows something up the first time he uses his Proton Pack. **Peter mentions Janine again. **In panel 3, on the monitors are: ***Left top: Schematics of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". ***Left bottom: Schematics of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". ***Middle top: The "HYPNO-CHIP CONTROL" screen from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". ***Middle bottom: The graphic about implanting the Hypno-Chip from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". ***Right top: A schematic of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". ***Right bottom: A schematic of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". **In panel 5, continuing from Crossing Over, the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" and "When Halloween Was Forever" makes a non-canon cameo on the console. **In panel 5, on the monitor is the schematic of Scrapper from Teletraan I from the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". **Optimus uses one of his famous phrases, "Let's roll out!" *Page 6 **In panel 1, to the left is the Roosevelt Island Bridge. **In panel 2, the 555-2368 phone number on Optimus Prime's vehicle form is the Ghostbusters' phone number seen during their commercial in the first movie. **Based on the location of the Roosevelt Island Bridge and the design of the station, Grosbreak Generating Station is a stand-in for the Ravenswood Generating Station. *Page 9 **Kremzeek mentions the Allspark, which Ectotron later explains is a Cybertronian artifact that gives life to the Transformers. **The sprites appear in different colors like when the Kremzeek multiplied in the Transformers episode "Kremzeek!" **Kremzeek alludes to the sprite dispersed in Issue #2. *Page 10 **Kremzeek references the destruction of Cybertron and the bargain seen in Issue #1 and Issue #2. **Kremzeek alludes to Gozer. **Like Gozer, Kremzeek has at least one title. *Page 11 **Ray mentions Gozer. **Winston mentions Central Park and blowing up the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie and also in Volume 1 Issue #4. *Page 14 **Ray mentions the Boson Caster, an add-on to the Proton Pack devised by Ron Alexander. **Ray mentions trapping the ghost last issue. **The imagery of the Psychomagnotheric ectoplasm in the canister resembles the TGRI canister from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *Page 15 **Peter alludes to the power outage Ray caused in the second movie. *Page 16 **Once again, the ghost is visually based on Killerwatt from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt". **In panel 2, there is the blue Con Edison sign, a company who came up in both movies. *Page 17 **Ray cites Coulomb's Law which quantifies the amount of force between two stationary electrically charged particles. *Page 19 **Optimus Prime mentions Starscream's plea for a new body from Issue #2. *Page 20 **Optimus Prime invokes his war weary trait. **Optimus alludes to Grimlock and him saying he was afraid of no ghost last issue. **Optimus' Proton Axe is similar to the Energon Axe he used in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2". *Page 21 **Cover A from Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 is previewed. *On page 2 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Shockwave mentions Optimus' offer. *On page 18 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Winston alludes to the blown up gyro copter. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue4CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue4CoverBPreview.jpg|Cover B preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue4CoverB.jpg|Cover B TransformersGhostbustersIssue4CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue4CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TransformersGhostbustersIssue4Credits.jpg|Credits page Category:IDW Contents Category:Transformers